


That Kind of Omega.

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual letters, fanmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Bambam receives his first explicit fan mail. Takes place during If You Do era.





	That Kind of Omega.

“Alright, pick up your mail before you go back to the dorm by the end of the day, or it’ll get thrown out,” Their manager said as he left the room and Bambam stretched his back, looking over at Yugyeom. 

“You’re going to break yourself in half,” Yugyeom said with a slight smirk and Bambam bit his bottom lip.

“Don’t you think it’d be fun to try and break me in half?” Bambam asked and Yugyeom flushed, looking over at Jaebum. 

“You’re going to get me in trouble, stop,” Yugyeom said and Bambam shrugged, standing up. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bambam said before standing up.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Yugyeom said, getting up and grabbing Bambam around the waist, tugging him into his side. Bambam went easily, dropping his head slightly.

“You two, separate,” Jaebum called and Bambam sighed as Yugyeom’s hands dropped from his waist. 

Bambam moved from Yugyeom’s space, going to grab his bag. 

The rest of the pack got packed up, Jinyoung and Jaebum holding onto each other tight. 

They had recently renewed their mating to each other, and hadn’t stop touching since it happened. Bambam thought it was sweet, and it was a welcome departure from the early days in the band, when they were too shy to show their affection around the rest of the pack. 

They headed to the mailroom, Yugyeom talking about what he hoped to have for dinner. Bambam couldn’t lie, he wasn’t really listening, too eager to fall into his bed and wait for Jinyoung and Jaebum to do their nightly rounds before Yugyeom finally got to climb into his bed and hold him. 

They weren’t supposed to be doing what they were doing, the pack had told them on multiple occasions not to get entangled with each other, but Bambam didn’t see the harm. Yugyeom’s scent called to him, the cardamom blending perfectly with the cinnamon undertones of his own. They were the perfect size for each other, Yugyeom being just big enough to wrap around him and make him feel safe. The alpha was even only a couple of months younger than him. He understood Bambam, more than anyone he had every known could. They were soulmates, how could you tell soulmates they couldn’t be together?

Jaebum grabbed the stacks, distributing it between the members, and Bambam held his hand out, waiting. 

He liked reading what his fans sent. 

They were sweet and made Bambam feel cute. 

Sometimes he wanted to feel more than cute, but his fans never really sent the kind of letters that made him like feel anything but someone’s cute baby brother. But that was alright, because at least he was getting letters. 

“You don’t have any Bam-ah,” Jaebum said, furrowing his eyebrows before looking back in the box, as if he could have forgotten. 

“Maybe they got mixed in with everyone else's?” Jinyoung suggested and they all flipped through their stacks before looking back at Bambam. 

Bambam tried to fight back the scent of chlorine that normally came with embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t gotten any letters. 

How could-

Maybe Jinyoung was right, maybe his fans were disapproving of his new behavior, of his new look. 

Bambam turned, looking over at their manager, who was pushing the media cart that would have to be locked back up behind them.

“Manager-nim, do you- do you know if I have any letters?” Bambam asked and he nodded. 

“They’re in JYP’s office,” He offered and Bambam nodded. 

“Okay, thank you,” He said before looking back at his alpha and omega. 

“Can I go get my letters, I’ll be really quick,” Bambam asked and Jaebum shared a look with Jinyoung before clearing his throat. 

“Do you want me to go with you?” He asked and Bambam shook his head. 

“I’ll be fine,” Bambam said before bounding off towards the office before he could say much else. 

Jaebum and Jinyoung were always apprehensive about the CEO, but Bambam figured it was because he was Jaebum’s Father in Law, and it must be intimidating to have to do business with a man whom’s son he were frequently fucking. 

 

“PD-nim?” Bambam asked, walking into the office and bowing to the older alpha. 

“Oh, Bam-ah.” The alpha addressed with a warm smile and Bambam nodded. 

“You’re looking more and more mature lately, it suits you,” The alpha complimented and Bambam blushed at the words. 

“Thank you- I’m sorry to bother you. it’s just, that I haven’t received any mail,” Bambam explained and he nodded, getting up and pointing out a seat for Bambam to take. Bambam did as the alpha suggested, watching as he walked around his desk and moved to a shelf. He grabbed a parcel before coming to sit in front of Bambam on the edge of his desk. 

“I bet you were confused when you realized you didn’t have any mail,” The alpha asked and Bambam nodded, playing with the bottom of his shirt. 

“I thought that maybe the fans were upset at my new look, that I had disappointed them, I thought maybe you kept them because I’m in trouble,” Bambam suggested and the alpha shook his head, getting off of the desk. 

He put the stack in Bambam’s lap before walking around his chair. He put his hands on Bambam’s shoulders, leaning in close to his head. 

Bambam could smell the alpha’s bright Lemon and Citrus scent. He rarely even got close enough to the alpha to smell him, and it was a weird feeling. 

“Au contraire, you’re really popular. I think that your new image will fit you. You seem to like being sexy, doing risque things, attracting alpha’s attention, having some kind of power over them, am I right?” He asked close to Bambam’s ear and Bambam shuddered. He was embarrassed by the odd mix of Jasmine and chlorine.

“I just like performing sir,” Bambam said and the alpha chuckled, his hands moving away from Bambam’s shoulders. 

“In any case, I kept your letters because they are not to be shared with the rest of your pack, I want you to read these letters, and think about what kind of omega gets these kind of letters, what kind of omega you are,” The alpha said before taking a step back. 

“I think this new look will suit you,” He reached out, hooking his finger in the choker that Bambam was wearing and pulling slightly before turning around and looking at his desk. 

“That’s all I have. Remember, this stays to yourself,” He said before shooing Bambam away. 

Bambam left, holding the letters to his chest, feeling confused about what had just gone down.

 

Bambam sat on his bed, holding his stack of mail in his hands. He unwrapped it carefully before picking up the first letter.

They were all pre-opened, so he knew there was nothing dangerous in them, but it was weird that he had to retrieve his specially. 

 

_ Bambam-ah, _

 

_ I have recently noticed you. Normally I don’t find myself attracted to younger omegas. But, there was something about you, something that called out to me. I saw you in If You Do, the sexy version and I wanted you. You’re a beautiful Omega, a sexy omega and if I had the chance, I would let you know just how I want you. You don’t know how much you affect me, how hard you make me. You haven’t gone through heat yet, but I want to knot you, I want to be the first one in you, I want to teach you what an alpha’s touch is supposed to feel like. I want to give you it all. I want to breed you until you’re full with my pups, until you’re begging for my knot day and night. I want to taste how sweet your slick is against my lips. I want to worship your body. _

 

Bambam put the letter down, his heart pounding in his chest and his cheeks red. He had never-- Yugyeom had never talked like that, never made him feel like that. They’d done-- things of course, not a lot of things because they were still young, had no privacy and didn’t really know what to do, but he’d never experienced that type of attraction. No fan had ever talked like that before either, no fan had ever said he was anything other than cute, and this alpha had fantasized about him. It was embarrassing and exhilarating all at the same time.

The door opened and Bambam looked over to see Yugyeom shuffling into the room. He stashed the letters, intent to read them later.

“What are you doing?” Yugyeom asked before scenting the room. 

“You smell-” Yugyeom started and Bambam nodded softly. 

Yugyeom seemed to get the hint, shutting the door behind them. 

They didn’t have a lock on their door, so there was no privacy, but the dorm was quiet, which meant that everyone else was probably asleep. 

Bambam was wet, he could feel himself producing slick, and he felt slightly embarrassed. He was wet because of someone’s words?

It felt embarrassing to even see those words, and know that he’d made someone feel that way. 

“What did it?” Yugyeom asked as he crawled onto Bambam’s bed and Bambam shrugged. 

“I’m a teenaged boy, it could be anything. I just need,” Bambam grabbed Yugyeom’s hand, slipping it into the back of his underwear.

“Alpha,” Bambam dragged out and Yugyeom froze, his eyes blinking rapidly as his mouth dropped open rather unattractively and a rough breath pushed through his chest.

“Did you just cum?” Bambam asked and Yugyeom hid his face in Bambam’s shoulder. 

Bambam laughed breathlessly, feeling oddly empowered. 

He had that kind of power over alphas?

Maybe he was that kind of omega.


End file.
